Conversational Observations
by ForensAnthro
Summary: While studying the subtle art of colloquy with the doctor, Seven notes something about Voyager's command team.
1. Chapter 1

_August 2012_

_Author's Note: This story is also vaguely Seven/Doctor. She's borg, he's a hologram-kinda makes sense, right? Tell me what you think in the review section:) _

Seven of Nine marched down the hallway pondering the half an hour she had just spent discussing the art of making conversation with the Emergency Medical Hologram while he performed his weekly examination of her Borg implants. Seven had demanded to know why such skills were considered valuable.

"Because, Seven, interaction and the ability to connect with others is stimulating for the brain. It's important you keep learning after we finish removing your Borg implants," the doctor explained, holding her chin as he scanned her optic implant. As he tweaked it, a shooting pain reverberated through Seven's skull.

"It is irrelevant!" Seven snarled, stepping out of his grasp and bringing her hand to her head. The doctor glared at her. "But I will attempt it. How does one participate in this…conversation?" She said a little less harshly.

The doctor reached for Seven's left hand, which was encrusted with Borg technology. As her nanoprobe-to-blood cell ratio changed, the skin around the metal was becoming irritated and red.

"Conversation is not something that can be planned, Seven, nor is it necessarily _efficient._" He gently rubbed some anti-inflammatory cream into the sore flesh on Seven's hand. A friendly touch had been a dearth indeed for Seven during her time as a drone, and the emotions it evoked made her want to learn interaction with her fellow humans, irrelevant though it was. "People like to talk about themselves, so comment on something about your companion. After that, it's a matter of where the conversation takes you. And remember to be courteous, use please, thank you's, etcetera. A good talk is the simplest way to show a friend you care." He finished applying the medication and Seven flexed her fingers.

"I understand." She turned to march out of Sickbay but stopped before reaching the door. "Doctor, you have my…gratitude." She frowned slightly as the unfamiliar words passed her lips. Seven turned and strode away.

The doctor smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven reached the turbolift. She had planned on returning to her Cargo Bay to regenerate, but she was eager to try out her newly learned skill. Opportunity arose when the turbolift doors _swooshed_ open and she observed Captain Janeway and Voyager's executive officer. Seven noted that they held themselves stiffly and stood on opposite sides of the lift. Janeway was intently studying a PADD she held and Chakotay stared at the floor. "Greetings," Seven said uncertainly. She had overheard enough talk in the mess hall to know that most conversations began with some sort of acknowledgement of each other's presence. "May I enter?" The doctor _had _said to be courteous.

Janeway finally raised her head and gave her a puzzled sort of look. "Of course, Seven."

Seven strode to the back to stand behind the command team. The doors shut and she gave her destination the computer, which complied with a beep. Seven recalled the doctor's parameters for starting conversation: Comment on something about the other party.

Seven spoke in what she hoped was a light, friendly tone. "I was not aware you and Commander Chakotay were engaged in a sexual relationship, Captain."

_That _certainly caught their attention.

"Computer, halt turbo-lift!" Janeway ordered. Janeway and Chakotay exchanged a somewhat worried glance before turning to face Seven.

"Why would you say that, Seven?" Chakotay asked, hands behind his back.

"The emergency medical hologram advised me that engaging my cerebral cortex through social, verbal interaction would be beneficial to my overall health," Seven explained, a tad confused, although her face didn't show it. According to her prior experiences, conversation was common, if not expected. Why was Chakotay questioning her regarding it?

Janeway crossed her arms. "What he means, Seven, is why did you say that about our relationship?"

Seven was a little nonplussed at having to explain the rules of conversation to her superiors but answered nonetheless. "I was informed that individuals enjoy discussing themselves, therefore the best way to guarantee their participation in conversation is to comment on something regarding them." When the command team remained silent, Seven continued.

"I observed that both of you have pupil dilation and an increase in breathing and blood flow due to the additional theobrimine, adrenaline and seratonin in your respective brains resulting in facial flushing and-"

"We understand, Seven." Chakotay sounded serious but there was twinkle in his eye.

Janeway sighed and placed a hand on Seven's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for attempting to expand your social skills, Seven, but assumptions on the nature of a relationship are not the foundation of a meaningful talk. Do you understand?" She said gently. Seven nodded wordlessly.

The turbolift resumed its course and stopped at Seven's floor where she strode off towards the cargo bay, puzzling at this new set of parameters. As soon as the doors shut again, Janeway groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, hand on her hip. "She saw right through us, Chakotay! How much of the rest of the crew knows too?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Seven of Nine arrived here a couple months ago-the rest of the crew has been watching our every move for the last three years. The real question is who doesn't know?" Janeway gave a worried sort of smile.

"They're happy for us, Kathryn." Chakotay lowered his voice and stepped closer to her. He wanted to hold her, tell her that all was well, but Janeway was adamant about maintaining professional conduct in uniform. To his surprise, it was _her _who closed the distance between them to reach up and give him a brief, soft kiss. "I'm happy for us too," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor hummed happily as he reviewed the sickbay supply list in his office, looking up as the doors opened with a _zwoosh._ He was surprised to see Seven-her standing appointment wasn't for another six days. "Seven, what are you doing here?" He said, exiting his office.

Seven proceeded to describe her attempt at conversation with the captain and commander.

"I'm glad the captain finally seems to be letting someone in-she has a heavy weight on her shoulders. She deserves someone to enjoy spending time with," he said, almost wistfully.

"Taking command of a starship stranded 68,237 lightyears from its home planet would be taxing to the average human," Seven agreed. "It must be comforting for the captain to have someone to confide in." The doctor was impressed at Seven's insight. She had come a long way already.

Seven turned to leave. "Wait, Seven!" The doctor said hurriedly. "Perhaps you'd like to stay and practice your conversational skills for a while?"

The doctor could've sworn that Seven's normally blank visage broke a smile-a very subtle, small smile closer to a lip twitch, but a real, human expression nonetheless. Something in her icy blue gaze softened.

"I believe that would be beneficial, doctor. I would also…enjoy it."

_Like it, love it, want it to die a slow and painful death of a thousand cuts? Leave me a review and let me know!:) _


End file.
